Sept ans de bonheur
by OuaF
Summary: Wilson & House n’avaient jamais cru à ces superstitions sur les miroirs brisés, mais il fallait bien avouer que le destin – et le miroir - avait dû jouer un rôle majeur ce soir-là. House/Wilson, friendship et plus
1. Au commencement était le miroir

**Titre : **Sept ans de bonheur

**Série : **House MD

**Résumé : **Wilson & House n'avaient jamais cru à ces superstitions sur les miroirs brisés, mais il fallait bien avouer que le destin – et le miroir - avait du jouer un rôle majeur ce soir-là.

**Genre :** A FAIRE ; House/Wilson (House/Stacy, Wilson/ses femmes)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages.

**Notes :** En considérant que Wilson avait 38 ans dans le pilote, que j'ai donné à House – après sondage – 5 ans de plus que lui et qu'ils se sont rencontrés 17 ans avant la série, au début de cette fic, House a 26 ans et Wilson 21. Bonne lecture !

Si vous voyez la moindre erreur, faites-le moi savoir ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un projet _sérieux_ de fic à chapitres, alors je ne dis pas non à des reviews !

(Mon dieu ce titre est laaaaaaaaaaame.)

_MERCI A ENNEMIE POUR LE BETA-READING ET LE SOUTIEN._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Au commencement était le miroir**

S'il y avait bien une chose que Gregory House détestait par dessus tout, c'était les conférences.

Cependant, ce soir-là, il avait du faire une exception. Cette jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait à lui décrocher un poste s'il acceptait de venir – et s'ils se croisaient éventuellement. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait eu certains arguments plutôt… convaincants – un bon 90C, si ce n'est plus – et il s'était laissé convaincre par cette foutue conférence ennuyeuse sur la radiologie. Il n'y avait que la Nouvelle-Orléans pour faire un foin pareil sur un sujet aussi ennuyeux. Oh, la radiologie était sûrement une science très respectable, mais elle n'était qu'une étape _ennuyeuse_ amenant à un diagnostic _intéressant_. Un jour, House espérait pouvoir diriger un département entier où il ne ferait que des diagnostics. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition de la bim- _jeune femme _– même si évidemment il n'avait rien dit à propos de son but absolu.

Ainsi il était resté assis _des heures _à écouter des gens discuter de leur passion commune pour la radiologie. Il avait bien du admettre que ce n'était peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça, mais à vrai dire il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, guettant la silhouette avantageuse de sa bienfaitrice – quel était son nom, déjà ? Un truc à voir avec les _supermarchés_…

Il avait fini par abandonner, et une fois la conférence terminée, il était descendu dans le premier bar venu, histoire que ce voyage serve à quelque chose.

*******

Ecouter les conversations des autres était une activité très intéressante, c'est pourquoi House s'y jeta à corps perdu dès qu'il eu entre les mains un grand verre de whisky. Une jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de baragouiner quelque chose en français à propos de son petit roquet – à moins que ce ne fut de son petit _hoquet_, il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre parfaitement cette langue. Un type tout à fait morbide fixait le fond de son verre vide comme s'il rêvait de s'y installer et d'y rester caché le restant de ses jours – quoiqu'encore eut-il fallu qu'il puisse y rentrer, ce qui vu sa corpulence était tout bonnement impossible. Trois gamins essayaient tant bien que mal de persuader le barman qu'ils avaient l'âge légal pour acheter de l'alcool, et dans un coin, un type louche donnait la réplique à une minette tout aussi louche.

Cette foule d'êtres humains n'avait rien de bien intéressant. House prit une gorgée de whisky et parcourut une nouvelle fois la salle du regard, quand quelqu'un retint enfin son attention.

C'était un petit gars, qui devait avoir à peine dépasser la vingtaine ; mais l'air de profond désespoir sur son visage lui donnait l'air beaucoup plus jeune. Il était bien habillé – peut-être que lui aussi s'était rendu à la conférence ? – mais ses cheveux étaient en désordre, élément qui fut aussitôt éclairci quand il frotta sa nuque et ses cheveux avec sa main gauche. Il serrait contre lui un colis, ce qui intrigua particulièrement le futur diagnosticien.

Quelqu'un alluma le juke-box, et House sourit en entendant les premières notes de _Leave a Tender Moment Alone_, de Billy Joel. Le type, qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux maintenant, sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers celui qui avait allumé la musique pour lui jeter un regard noir. _Tout à fait intéressant_, songea House en se penchant en avant. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

L'autre – qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'une paire d'yeux bleus était plaquée sur lui désormais – n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, faisant tourner son enveloppe entre ses mains. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un petit coup d'œil incertain, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Cette scène pleine de petits gestes et de mimiques amusait beaucoup House, qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux en allant commander un autre whisky.

Quand la chanson s'arrêta, celui qui l'avait mise enclencha le juke-box à nouveau, et à nouveau la même chanson résonna dans la salle. Personne d'autre que House et celui qu'il observait ne semblaient s'en rendre compte, de toute façon. Il fit tourner son verre de whisky entre ses mains et décida de rester accoudé au bar, d'où il avait une meilleur vue sur sa « cible ».

Le nouveau 007 dut retenir un éclat de rire quand _Leave a Tender Moment_ fut remise pour la troisième fois. La « cible » semblait à bout de nerfs maintenant ; il malmenait son enveloppe tant et si bien qu'elle était toute froissée. Il se retourna vers le juke-box ; les mains de House se crispèrent d'excitation sur son verre déjà à moitié vide.

- Vous pourriez arrêter avec cette chanson, s'il vous plaît ? cria-t-il à l'adresse du pauvre gars qui remettait ce qui devait bien être sa chanson préférée. Il ne l'entendit pas – ou fit très bien semblant.

House vit l'autre serrer les dents, et de nouveau il porta sa main à sa nuque dans un tic maladif. Rien n'était plus intéressant que les tics ; ici, celui-ci démontrait à la fois son malaise, et peut-être un début de colère imminente. Il brûlait d'impatience de voir ce que cela allait donner.

Une quatrième fois, Billy Joel reprit son morceau. Soit le gars au juke-box était sourd comme un pot – ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi il remettait la chanson à chaque fois, peut-être essayait-il d'entendre les moments qu'il avait raté les autres fois ? cette idée fit rire House tout bas – soit il était sacrement culotté. C'est ce qu'avait l'air de penser le gars à l'enveloppe.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir au bar, à quelques tabourets de House, comme si changer de place allait lui permettre de ne plus entendre la chanson. House pouvait presque l'entendre ruminer toute sa haine envers le juke-box.

La cinquième fois – c'était vraiment trop comique – le gars se leva d'un bond. Il se mit à hurler :

- Vous allez arrêter cette foutue chanson, oui !

House se retourna pour ricaner dans son verre – et en profita pour le finir et en commander un troisième. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa journée, finalement. Il essayait de lire ce qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe – bien qu'il avait quelques théories intéressantes sur ce qui pouvait être à l'intérieur – mais elle était trop loin, et de toute façon l'autre n'arrêtait pas de la bouger.

La sixième fois fut la fois de trop.

Le moment fut si fulgurant que House s'en rappelait encore parfaitement, vingt ans plus tard. Le gars à l'enveloppe attrapa la bouteille la plus proche de lui, et d'un magnifique tour de poignet, la balança en plein dans le miroir qui se trouvait derrière le bar. C'était un très beau miroir, que House avait remarqué en entrant. Il était entouré de dorures, et devait bien faire trois mètres, et valoir assez pour payer un verre de whisky à tout l'état de la Louisiane. Le regarder tomber en morceaux était une sensation particulièrement grisante.

Il y eut un silence. Quelqu'un éteignit enfin le juke-box. Le type à l'enveloppe fixait le miroir comme s'il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Un verre fusa tout près de la tête de House et atterrit à son tour derrière le bar, puis un deuxième passa au dessus de celle du barman qui se baissa juste à temps.

La bagarre générale venait d'être déclarée.

Celui qui l'avait déclenchée reprit enfin ses esprits, et avisant l'instigateur de sa colère, il se jeta sur lui, profitant de l'agitation générale pour lui régler son compte.

House esquiva deux ou trois autres verres, se resservant lui-même du whisky – puisque le barman s'était planqué sous son comptoir pour téléphoner à la police et déplorer la perte de son antique surface réfléchissante. En observant les éclats de verre sur le sol, House se surprit – avec un petit sourire – à penser aux années de malheur qui attendaient ce pauvre type qui avait balancé la bouteille.

En entendant les sirènes dans la rue, tout le monde se figea – sauf House, qui finit tranquillement son verre d'une traite. Celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça se redressa – le fan de Billy Joel avait finit par perdre connaissance à force de se manger des gauches répétées – et passa sa main sur le sang qui coulait de son arcade, l'air soudain beaucoup plus calme et perdu. Il attrapa l'enveloppe tombée par terre et sursauta quand la police entra dans le bar.

Saisissant l'occasion de l'approcher alors que commençaient les arrestations, House se glissa jusqu'à lui.

- Je m'en occupe, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'autre le fixa sans comprendre.

House profita de l'agitation générale pour s'éclipser – de toute manière, comme il le dit au policier qui tenta de l'arrêter alors qu'il atteignait la rue, il était bien le seul, avec le barman, qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ledit barman, encore sur le coup du décès de son précieux miroir, acquiesça d'un air absent.

*******

Gregory House aimait autant les commissariats que les conférences sur la radiologie, mais cette fois encore il estimait y être obligé.

Il évita de s'attarder sur les visages défaits de gens qui avaient peut-être été volés, violés, ou dont l'un des proches avait été peut-être sauvagement assassiné, ou peut-être accusé à tort – ou à raison. Il s'approcha du bureau le plus proche, bousculant au passage des gens qui avaient sûrement des choses très, très importantes à régler, à en juger par leurs regards noirs et leurs grognements de protestations.

- Excusez-moi Madame… oui, fit-il finalement en se tournant vers le flic. Je viens payer la caution du type qui a cassé un miroir dans un bar. Il avait une enveloppe.

Voyant que le policier le regardait d'un air vitreux, House se pencha vers lui.

- Un grand miroir. Ce truc dans lequel votre frère jumeau vous regarde, vous savez ? Il a déclenché une bagarre générale. Il fait une tête de moins que moi et il a l'air niais.

Son interlocuteur réagit enfin. Fouillant dans ses papiers, il demanda vaguement :

- James Evan Wilson ?

House acquiesça à moitié – il n'avait proprement aucune idée de comment il pouvait s'appeler, mais c'était sûrement ça. Le policier lut les charges à haute vois pour lui-même – « vandalisme, destruction de la propriété d'autrui eeeet agression » - avant de marmonner le montant de la caution à l'intention de House, qui sortit prestement l'argent réclamé pour la libération de ce dangereux criminel répondant au nom de _James Evan Wilson_. Il signa les papiers en prétendant être un cousin éloigné.

Il quitta la queue en ignorant les insultes vociférées par la bonne femme qui put enfin accéder au bureau, et se planta en plein milieu de la salle d'attente, retenant avec peine son impatience.

Wilson apparut enfin, accompagné d'un deuxième flic qui lui défit ses menottes. Il jeta à House son troisième regard d'incompréhension de la soirée. Il ne le quitta des yeux que pour signer à son tour et récupérer son enveloppe et ses autres affaires, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la nuit froide de la Nouvelle Orléans.

- On va prendre un verre maintenant, Jimmy ? fit House avec un grand sourire.

Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait toujours pas, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te promets de choisir un bar sans juke-box cette fois.

Il eut droit à un micro sourire alors que Wilson serrait son enveloppe contre lui.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre (facultatives à lire) :**

Ufff alors voilà youpi j'ai envie de dire, ça c'est fait. Bon alors pour commencer je dois dire que j'ai fait plein de recherches inutiles pour ce début de fic, outre les vérifications sur le background des personnages, comme par exemple le genre de conventions médicales qu'il y a en Nouvelle Orléans, et je vous assure qu'en 1988 (d'après ce que j'ai trouvé en tout cas) y'a eu une convention de radiologie. J'ai aussi vérifié pour les cautions, mais j'ai pas trouvé grand chose, alors ils ont juste signé un papier, c'est pas très crédible si ça se trouve, au pire j'y reviendrais plus tard s'il le faut.

Au niveau de House et Wilson. Comme je suppose que ça va se remarquer au fil de l'histoire, House n'est pas cynique au début. Je pense que, bien qu'il était déjà sarcastique, misanthrope et désagréable depuis sa naissance, son véritable cynisme a été déclenché par son accident. Donc oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va être méchant avec Wilson. Mais peut-être pas autant que dans la série. Pour ce qui est de Wiwi, il va être plus ou moins comme d'habitude, gentil et serviable quoi. C'est Wilson en même temps hein, j'allais pas en faire un rebelz (quoique je suis sûre que ça aurait fait plaisir à Ennemie.)

Pour finir, à propos de la scène de leur rencontre. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ça, c'était génial. Pour information et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été l'écouter tout de suite après sa mention dans House, _Leave a Tender Moment Alone _est une très belle chanson, calme et agréable, et vous trouverez sûrement abusif d'y réagir violemment simplement après six écoutes. Alors non. Je ne pense pas que Wilson voue une haine profonde au pauvre Billy Joel. Je pense juste que, plutôt que le nombre de fois que la chanson a été jouée, c'est le sujet de la chanson qui l'a énervé, puisque c'est une chanson d'amûr et qu'il venait de recevoir ses papiers de divorce.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Merci d'avoir lu la fic, et merci d'avoir lu ça aussi, tant qu'à faire. :)


	2. Les bons comptes font les bons amis

Merci aux gens qui ont reviewé si vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir ;;

Voici donc la suite étant donné que j'ai terminé hier le chapitre cinq, je vous offre le chapitre deux :D

Sinon merci K.D. de m'avoir fait rire en appelant Wilson « Wiwi » (c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle avec des amies au lycée, ce qui amènent des discussions philosophiques du genre « Est-ce que Oui-Oui a un chien ? » puisque Wiwi en avait un enfin Hector ENFIN BRREEFF _onto the chapter_.)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Les bons comptes font les bons amis**

Discuter pendant des heures avec un inconnu dans un bar à moitié vide – et dépourvu de juke-box – était une expérience très intéressante. C'est tout du moins ce que pensa House ce soir-là alors qu'il découvrait le personnage de James Evan Wilson.

Les débuts furent difficiles.

Ils s'assirent dans un coin. Wilson continuait de le fixer comme s'il le prenait pour un alien ou quelque chose de parfaitement inconnu, et non comme un camarade humain. Après un moment de silence à s'échanger des regards – l'un en profitant pour découvrir son sauveur, ce dernier en profitant pour dévisager l'autre en imitant ses moues perplexes – House leva la main et, joignant son index à son majeur et son annulaire à son auriculaire, les écarta en s'exclamant :

- Je viens en paix !

Wilson leva un sourcil, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il continuait de tripoter l'enveloppe posée à coté de son verre de whisky qu'il n'avait pas touché – alors que celui de House était déjà aux trois quarts vides.

L'aîné roula des yeux.

- Je t'ai sauvé de la prison, James Evan Wilson, fit-il alors d'un ton solennel. Tu me dois des informations sur toute ta vie et toute ta famille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin Wilson, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le faire jusqu'alors et se contentait de jauger le personnage – un personnage assez spécial, il fallait l'admettre.

House fit mine d'hésiter. Il but une minuscule gorgée de whisky pour faire durer le suspense. Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à son verre sans y toucher.

- Je m'appelle Gregory House, enchanté.

Il venait juste de prendre son verre en main, et son sursaut manqua de lui en faire renverser la totalité. Décidément, ce gosse sursautait pour un rien.

Wilson rougit légèrement et balbutia des excuses, avant de prendre une serviette pour essuyer la table et son pantalon. House commença à se dire que sauver ce gars-là n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

- Allons, décrispe-toi, t'as échappé aux flics, tu devrais…

- Merci.

Il avait levé la tête pour dire ça. Une mèche de cheveux châtains tomba sur ses yeux marrons.

House n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens mettent autant de sincérité dans leurs paroles. Il se troubla légèrement – tout en refusant de l'admettre. Il prit un air de fausse modestie, avec une petite mimique satisfaite.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, voyons, c'est bien normal.

***

Après quelques verres et une petite heure et demie, Wilson s'était franchement décrispé, même si sa main revenait de temps en temps sur son enveloppe. House avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'amener dans la conversation, mais il ne s'était jamais laissé avoir.

- Tu étais à la conférence, n'est-ce pas ? demanda House en finissant son cinquième verre – ou était-ce son sixième ? septième ?

Wilson sourit.

- Celle sur la radiologie ? Oui, je… je fais des études en oncologie.

La bouche de House forma un « O » silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était une carrière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisagé. Trop de larmes et de gosses et de femmes et de vieux qui espèrent et qui désespèrent et qui meurent. Beaucoup trop déprimant. Beaucoup trop masochiste.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

House grimaça et fronça les sourcils.

- Tutoie-moi, Jimmy. (Wilson acquiesça, attendant une réponse. House hésitait. Il en parlait rarement, sauf pour claironner et se moquer du monde. Mais il se rappela le remerciement sincère qu'il venait de recevoir, et décida que contre la sincérité, rien ne valait l'honnêteté.) Je voudrais devenir diagnosticien.

Il eut l'air impressionné. Bon pour l'ego, ça. Wilson se fit la même réflexion en voyant l'expression de son sauveur, et rit doucement. House ne releva pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu habites ici, Jimmy ?

Il fit signe au barman et commanda un autre verre de whisky, bien qu'il fut incapable de se rappeler à combien il en était. La question semblait avoir replongé Wilson dans son malaise.

- Oui, je… je suis marié. J'habite ici avec Suzie.

House ne chercha pas à cacher sa désapprobation. Se marier si jeune, quelle idée ! De nouveau, Wilson pensa la même chose. Puisqu'ils ne le formulaient pas à haute voix, ils étaient incapables de le remarquer vraiment, mais une connexion s'était déjà établie entre eux.

Alors qu'un serveur s'approchait pour lui apporter ce qui pouvait aussi bien être son sixième ou son huitième verre, House se racla la gorge et reprit :

- Suzie, hein ? Elle est mignonne ? Blonde, brune… (Il prit son verre et le fit rouler entre ses mains, tout en fixant son compagnon d'un air intéressé.)

Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, et se frotta la nuque. Un vrai tic, pensèrent les deux hommes au même moment.

- Elle a une jambe de bois, répondit-il enfin en fixant le bois de la petite table.

House ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il eut la décence de se cacher dans son verre pour le faire. Wilson se contenta de grimacer, et décida de changer de sujet. Il but une gorgée de whisky – lui non plus n'était pas très sûr de son taux de consommation pour la soirée.

- La conférence était intéressante, non ? (House grimaça franchement, écarquillant les yeux au maximum.) Enfin, moi je… j'ai trouvé ça intéressant.

- James Evan Wilson, commença House d'un air très sérieux en prenant son verre de whisky dans sa main et l'approchant de son visage. Je vais diagnostiquer votre maladie. Symptôme : excès de politesse, manières exemplaires, embarras fréquent, confiance immédiate en un inconnu après un entretien de… (Il fit mine de regarder son poignet, mais il n'avait pas de montre.) Peu importe.

Tout en sachant qu'il se moquait de lui, Wilson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'écouter avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il était réellement un patient en consultation en attente d'un diagnostic.

- Cependant, il me reste un dernier test à vous faire passer avant de pouvoir me prononcer, continua House sur le même ton sérieux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit signe à un serveur de s'approcher. Le jeune homme, sans savoir qu'il participait à la mise en scène d'un examen médical, obéit docilement.

Celui qui l'avait appelé posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Mon très cher ami Wilson va payer notre consommation, puisqu'il s'avère que je ne suis qu'un pauvre homme et que je suis très pitoyable, sans compter que je suis à moitié saoul… disons.

Wilson leva un sourcil. Mais quand le serveur revint avec l'addition, il sortit son portefeuille et paya la note sans broncher. House le regarda faire sans pouvoir dissimuler son hilarité.

Quand ils furent à nouveau tous les deux, Wilson se leva et fixa son nouvel ami, à la recherche d'explications.

- Mon pauvre _James Evan Wilson_, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je pense que nous allons très bien nous entendre.

Wilson, qui s'attendait à son diagnostic, fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. House l'ignora, récupérant sa veste et s'avançant vers la sortie. Il le suivit, sans oser lui demander directement. Bien qu'il aurait refusé de l'avouer si on lui avait posé la question, House l'intriguait particulièrement. Il l'avait intrigué dès l'instant où il lui avait parlé dans le bar, ignorant la situation – les policiers autour d'eux – la trouvant même amusante.

Quand ils furent de nouveau dans la rue, House n'avait toujours pas parlé de diagnostic. Il s'était mis à siffloter un air qui, au grand dam de Wilson, ressemblait furieusement à _Leave a Tender Moment Alone_.

Quand ils montèrent dans un taxi, House n'avait toujours pas satisfait sa curiosité. Il se contenta de monter le son de l'autoradio au maximum.

Quand, s'arrêtant devant un hôtel, House descendit du taxi en annonçant au chauffeur que son ami allait payer pour lui, Wilson ne broncha pas, certain qu'il allait enfin récolter son diagnostic.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Vous êtes un pigeon, James Evan Wilson ! cria House alors que le taxi s'éloignait.

S'il n'avait pu se souvenir que d'une seule soirée dans sa vie, ç'aurait été celle-là, songea Wilson, un léger rictus aux lèvres après avoir indiqué au chauffeur son adresse.

A quelques mètres de là, Gregory House, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil devant la télévision, pensait exactement la même chose.

***

Dans les jours qui suivirent, House avait été à d'autres conférences de radiologies et autres toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, en attendant d'être contacté par cette délicieuse jeune femme à forte poitrine. Il avait aussi secrètement espéré revoir Wilson, mais ne l'avait jamais croisé. Pour ces deux raisons, il rechignait à retourner chez lui.

Ce soir-là, cependant, alors qu'il descendait la rue menant à son hôtel après avoir pris un bus pour rentrer, il trouva le futur oncologue assis sur les marches menant à l'entrée. Wilson leva les yeux et le regarda d'un air gêné. Quelque chose sur son visage disait _« Excuse-moi, mais je n'avais nul part où aller. »_

House ne dit rien, et sans même laisser son expression changer, il lui fit signer de le suivre pour qu'ils entrent ensemble dans l'hôtel. Sans se regarder, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre, et House ouvrit la porte, toujours silencieux.

Il entra, retira sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Wilson resta planté là, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. L'autre leva les yeux au plafond.

- Enlève ton manteau, je ne t'ai pas laissé me suivre parce que je ne t'avais pas remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai du mal à rater les gens qui s'étalent en plein milieu des marches menant à mon hôtel.

Ne sachant comment réagir – y avait-il de bonnes ou de mauvaises réactions avec cet homme ? – Wilson obéit, retirant son manteau et le posant délicatement à coté de celui de son hôte. Ce dernier décrocha le téléphone accroché au mur et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu veux que je commande quelque chose ? Du vin, ou n'importe quoi ?

- C'est moi qui vais payer, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Wilson en s'asseyant sur le lit. Bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des gestes vraiment maladroits. La veste de House faillit glisser jusqu'au sol, mais il la rattrapa et la lissa avec sa main, avant de la plier sur le lit.

House ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il composa un numéro et commanda une bouteille de champagne. Wilson se retourna pour dissimuler une grimace.

Une fois la commande passée, House s'assit à coté de lui.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ce squattage d'escaliers ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Wilson leva sa main dans un geste qui prévoyait un frottement de nuque, mais l'arrêta à temps. A la place, il haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie de te revoir et…

- Les pigeons mentent très mal, coupa House d'un ton sans appel.

Il y eut un silence. Wilson détourna le regard, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation de l'heure sur le réveil de la table de chevet. Ils se turent tant et si bien qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas prononcé un mot quand on frappa à la porte. House esquissa le geste de se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais Wilson le devança. Il prit la bouteille de champagne, et remercia le groom, allant même jusqu'à lui donner un pourboire. House le suivit des yeux alors qu'il revenait vers le lit, la bouteille ouverte dans une de ses mains main, et deux verres dans l'autre ; deux mains qui, vraisemblablement, tremblaient.

House récupéra le tout avant la catastrophe, servit l'alcool et tendit son verre à son ami. Wilson le considéra quelques secondes avant d'accepter le champagne. Il le but d'une traite, avec une petite grimace. House regarda le fond de son propre verre.

- Moi non plus, fit-il finalement.

Wilson cilla.

- Toi non plus quoi ? demanda-t-il, sa main suspendue dans le geste de poser son verre sur la table de chevet, et le goût désagréable du champagne encore dans sa bouche.

- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, répondit House avec un léger sourire à peine ironique.

Il y eut un moment de suspens, puis Wilson fut pris d'une quinte de toux, tout en essayant de parler – House déduisit qu'il avait essayé de le faire trop vite, alors qu'il commençait une inspiration – et en agitant le verre dans tous les sens.

- Qu- quoi ? Mais enfin, si tu n'aimes pas le champagne, pourquoi est-ce que tu en as commandé ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est vraiment n'importe…

Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Décidément, ce type était idéal pour mettre un peu de comique dans la vie de tous les jours.

- Je voulais voir si tu allais accepter de payer alors que tu n'aimes pas ça, expliqua House finalement, regardant le plafond, un grand sourire sur son visage. Disons que c'était pour confirmer mon diagnostic.

Dans un mélange de surprise et d'indignation, la quinte de toux de Wilson redoubla ; cela ne l'empêcha pas cependant d'essayer de nouveau de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments :

- Mais… tu… c'est… tu !

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans le rire de House et une nouvelle attaque de toux.

***

Les jours passaient.

House avait enfin réussi à retrouver son « contact », comme il aimait l'appeler pour faire croire à Wilson qu'il était une espèce d'agent secret. Il négociait le travail qu'elle négocierait pour lui, bien qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. « Moi-même, je ne voudrais pas vous engager ! » lui avait-elle dit lors de leur dernière rencontre.

James passait de plus en plus souvent à l'hôtel. Ils passaient de longues après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, à regarder les pires idioties sur le minuscule poste de télévision, à essayer les mélanges les plus improbables lorsqu'ils commandaient leur dîner. House avait fini par remarquer la réticence qu'avait son ami à retourner chez lui. Il traînait des pieds, retardant le plus possible son départ, restant parfois jusqu'à la moitié de la nuit. Un soir, il lui avait même semblé qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de rester pour dormir ; mais il avait renoncé à l'idée, trouvant sûrement l'intimité qui en résulterait gênante.

Ce matin-là, il était à peine huit heures et House essayait en vain de finir son niveau sur sa Game Boy, quand on frappa à la porte. Deux coups brefs, suivi d'un plus fort. Il sourit, éteignit la console et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Wilson était trempé. Les cheveux en bataille, tremblant dans son manteau gorgé d'eau, il avait l'air d'avoir à peine quitté l'adolescence. House s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il nota que, même dans un état épouvantable, Wilson prenait toujours le soin de plier ses vêtements. N'avisant aucun portemanteau, il allait le poser par terre quand House, le prenant en pitié, s'avança et lui prit des mains.

- Je vais le mettre sur le séchoir, d'accord ? Commande-nous du café ou n'importe quoi, je vais te ramener une serviette.

Wilson renifla et hocha la tête. Quand House revint avec la serviette, il trouva son ami assis sur le lit, l'air dépité. Il l'étala sur sa tête dans l'espoir de le faire rire, mais il ne semblait décidément pas d'humeur. Il s'essuya méthodiquement les cheveux, et sursauta en entendant le groom frapper à la porte.

House récupéra le café et en servit une tasse à Wilson qui la but à petite gorgée, la serviette posée sur ses épaules. Il s'assit à coté de lui et se servit du café à son tour.

Les silences entre eux pouvaient entrer dans plusieurs catégories. Souvent, ils étaient synonymes de paix, ou de ces moments où il n'y a pas besoin de parler et où on se comprend sans mots. Mais ce silence-là était un silence désagréable, gênant ; de ces silences qui arrivent quand quelqu'un pleure sur notre épaule et qu'on ne sait pas bien quoi faire.

House reposa sa tasse sans y avoir touché. Son ami continuait de boire à petites gorgées, comme si c'était devenu une sorte de rituel qui lui permettait de ne pas penser, de ne pas réfléchir. Il le regarda faire un moment, et quand Wilson continua le geste alors que la tasse était vide, il la lui prit délicatement.

- James, fit-il de sa voix la plus calme possible. Arrête. Il n'y a plus de café. La tasse est vide.

Wilson sourit légèrement, mais c'était plutôt un rictus.

- Tu ne m'appelles jamais James d'habitude. Moi je peux t'appeler Gregory.

- Toi, tu ne m'appelles jamais.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. House posa la tasse près de la sienne. Il essayait de croiser le regard de Wilson, mais celui-ci le fuyait. Retenant un soupir, il se leva.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche. Je vais te commander un petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Wilson leva les yeux vers lui. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux encore humides et se frotta la nuque avec une petite grimace.

- D'accord.

House sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire. Enlevant la serviette de ses épaules, il se leva lui aussi. Hésitant, il se mordilla la lèvre :

- Est-ce que… tu as un sèche-cheveux ?

House roula des yeux, luttant pour ne pas rire.

- Bien, je vais te commander un sèche-cheveux aussi.

***

Une fois Wilson lavé, brossé, séché, le petit déjeuner avalé, puis le déjeuner, les conversations normales entre eux avaient reprises et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. House n'essaya pas de poser de questions, car bien qu'il ne le montra pas, l'état dans lequel s'était présenté son ami l'avait affecté.

Alors qu'ils dévoraient des pancakes tout en regardant un reportage sur la vie et le mode de reproduction des mygales, Wilson prit une grande inspiration. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit, à coté de House qui lui s'était avachi de tout son long, et le regardait tant bien que mal au dessus de l'assiette de pancakes à moitié vide.

- Tu sais, Gregory… (Il pencha la tête sur le coté et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Il plissa même les yeux, ce qui lui donnait l'air assez idiot, remarqua House.) Je vais divorcer.

House cacha son sourire dans les draps. Il s'en doutait depuis le début. A vrai dire, il se doutait que ça n'allait pas tarder depuis la seconde où il avait vu Wilson. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, évidemment. Aussi se contenta-t-il de se redresser sur le lit, comme une idée brillante lui venait à l'esprit.

- C'est amusant, commença-t-il, et Wilson se tourna vers lui, l'air de penser le contraire. Je veux dire, tu sais, ce soir-là ? (Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser lequel ; il n'y avait qu'un seul soir dans leur amitié.) Tu as brisé un miroir avec une bouteille. Je me rappelle, ça m'a fait marré sur le coup, avec toute cette superstition sur les miroirs…

Wilson, silencieux, attendait la suite. House passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es juif, non ? (Il n'attendit pas de réponse affirmative.) Dans la tradition juive, casser du verre est un synonyme de changement… comme quand on casse un verre à un mariage.

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, se tournant vers le téléviseur.

- Sauf que toi, c'était un divorce.

Wilson ne répondit rien. L'air songeur, il reporta son attention sur les us et coutumes des mygales.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre (durp durp) :**

Voilà encore un chapitre plein de petites scènes très agréables à écrire. Celle du champagne reste ma préférée cependant. Ca a été une inspiration subite, parce que moi non plus, j'aime pas le champagne. Le Get27 par contre…

Ah, oui. Pour ce qui est de Cuddy et son importance dans l'histoire (oui parce que le « contact » aka la « bimbo » c'est Cuddy, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné, de toute façon je le dis au début du prochain chapitre) elle va avoir son rôle à jouer, oui. Un rôle important même pour l'arrivée du Houson, donc tous en cœur on dit : MERCI CUDDYYYY. Bref. J'aime beaucoup Cuddy donc je devais la mettre dans cette histoire, en plus elle est pratique puisqu'elle trouve un job à House, chose qui sera développée dans le prochain chapitre.

Pour ce qui est de l'affaire du miroir, oui, j'ai aussi fait des recherches à propos de ça, et j'ai trouvé ça assez marrant, je me demande même maintenant si c'était pas voulu, cette affaire de verre brisé synonyme de changement. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me semblait le genre de truc que House trouverait marrant de faire remarquer à Wilson alors que le pauvre, il est en instance de divorce. Vous pouvez frapper House si vous voulez. Le truc bien avec Young !House c'est qu'on peut le frapper comme on veut, même dans les jambes, pas besoin de se sentir coupable, il est pas encore handicapé haha.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Merci encore et à bientôt. :)


	3. Le coeur a ses raisons

Forcée violemment par mon amie Claire (toutes mes amies seraient-elles des tortionnaires en puissance ? je dis oui), je vous poste ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, blablabla. Malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans le chapitre sept, manque total d'inspiration je dois dire. Croyez en moi. DUR HUR

Si vous étiez contre le House/Wilson, j'ignore ce que vous faites là mais les sous-entendus commencent ici.

Ce chapitre est long alors accrochez-vous. Le début du chapitre 4 sera posté sur mon LiveJournal qui s'appelle danser-encore (on ne rit pas, spas marrant) _parce que sinon Claire va me tuer_. **Je t'aime Claire. Change pas.**

Encore merci à tous, toutes, kikoolol, pour les reviews. :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le cœur a ses raisons**

Quand Gregory avait enfin décroché un travail – grâce à sa _chère amie_, qui répondait finalement, comme elle le lui martelait sans cesse et le dit posément à Wilson lors de leur première rencontre, au doux nom de Lisa Cuddy – et non Caddie – dans le département des diagnostics d'un hôpital de Boston, Wilson avait décrété qu'il le suivrait.

Après de longues considérations, conversations, délibérations et réflexions, ils avaient décidé de louer un appartement ensemble. Wilson continuerait ses études, et House travaillerait et essaierait d'apprendre la discipline dans une équipe sous le joug d'un diagnosticien accompli.

En arriver à vivre ensemble, quelques années après leur rencontre, alors qu'au départ, ils hésitaient même à dormir dans le même hôtel, était un revirement de situation assez _intéressant_. House avait essayé de négocier des déménageurs, mais Wilson avait déclaré qu'il était bien capable de porter quelques cartons. Un camion fut loué, et House se consola en songeant qu'au moins, personne ne risquait de lui voler sa collection de 45 tours de jazz.

L'appartement était parfait. Ils passèrent une semaine à placer les meubles et à les arranger, avec l'aide de Cuddy. Celle-ci ne ratait pas une occasion de plaisanter à propos de la future « vie de couple » des deux amis.

Le premier soir qu'ils passèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement enfin présentable, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour fêter ça, aussi se contentèrent-ils de regarder la télévision, affalés mollement sur le long canapé que Wilson avait récupéré de sa femme lors de leur divorce.

House s'endormit le premier, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Les deux autres l'observèrent un moment.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez réussir à le supporter ? demanda Cuddy avec un léger sourire, alors que House bougeait et marmonnait dans son sommeil.

- Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux craquera en premier, avoua Wilson sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Vous voulez que je vous ramène en voiture ?

Elle se leva, prenant garde à ne pas même effleurer House, de crainte de le réveiller.

- Non, ça va aller. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Wilson lâcha son ami des yeux pour la regarder – remarquant au passage comme, même épuisée, elle était encore élégante – et acquiesça lentement. Il se leva à son tour pour l'accompagner à la porte, qu'ils atteignirent en silence.

Une fois dehors, Cuddy se retourna une dernière fois pour lui faire face.

- Faites attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, d'accord ? Ne le laissez pas toucher à la cuisinière, il serait capable de faire brûler l'appartement entier.

Elle se mit à rire, et Wilson cilla ; avant qu'il ai pu répondre, elle s'était déjà éloignée.

*******

Comme l'avait prédit Cuddy, la cohabitation ne fut pas facile.

Ils se disputèrent souvent. House préférait à vrai dire passer son temps à jouer à la console ou à regarder les pires reportages possibles ou les séries les plus merdiques à la télévision qu'aider Wilson à faire le ménage, la cuisine, les courses ou simplement ranger le bordel qu'il avait tendance à laisser derrière lui.

- C'est assez dingue, remarqua Wilson un soir en ramassant un tas de pochettes de 45 tours posés à même le sol. On dirait que tu essaies de marquer ton territoire.

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de ranger alors, rétorqua House. Je risquerai de pisser partout à la place.

Avec un froncement de sourcils à peine dupe, Wilson reposa tout de même – simple précaution – les disques sur le plancher et alla rejoindre House assis sur le canapé. Il s'étira en baillant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à la clinique ? demanda-t-il alors que son colocataire se penchait en avant pour mieux voir une opération de l'appendicite retransmise sur le câble.

- Oh, sûrement, répondit l'intéressé sans conviction. Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi pour le moment.

Wilson leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de toi non plus hier. (Voyons qu'il ne répondait rien, il enchaîna : ) Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir?

Il y eut un silence très bref.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ca y est, la routine s'installe, un vrai petit couple de jeunes mariés… s'esclaffa House en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Même pas légal, fit Wilson avec une moue amusée. Et si on commandait quelque chose ? J'ai pas le courage de cuisiner…

House fit la pire grimace possible, et son ami réalisa à quel point ils s'enfonçaient _réellement_ dans une espèce de mise en scène du couple digne d'une mauvaise sitcom.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? s'enquit House avec un haussement d'épaule.

Wilson hésita un moment, frottant sa nuque et plissant les yeux légèrement – malgré les remarques répétées de House sur son air stupide quand il le faisait. Ce dernier ne lui demandait pas son avis souvent, alors…

- Humm… italien, choisit-il finalement après quelques minutes.

- Bon, je vais commander du chinois alors.

House se leva le plus vite possible, car déjà Wilson attrapait le coussin le plus proche pour lui jeter en pleine tête. Il esquiva souplement, et avec une petite danse de la victoire, se glissa jusqu'au téléphone.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Wilson se laissa aller contre le canapé.

*******

Malgré leur différence de caractère – et plutôt même, grâce à cela – Wilson et House se complétaient parfaitement. Comme deux pièces d'un casse-tête chinois impossible à défaire, leur comportement se correspondait en inversé.

C'était House qui sortait Wilson quand il se noyait dans le travail, et c'était Wilson qui réveillait House le matin pour qu'il parte travailler. Parfois, cependant, ils se complaisaient à s'observer l'un l'autre. House aimait décortiquer son expression concentré quand il étudiait, marmonnant tout seul et se frottant la nuque bien trop souvent – c'étaient dans ces moments qu'il montrait vraiment son caractère anxieux. Wilson aimait le regarder dormir quelques minutes avant de le réveiller, se débattant en envoyant presque parfois les draps à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou bien restant parfaitement immobile – et son expression apaisée était en parfait contraste avec son impulsivité et ses sarcasmes quand il était éveillé.

C'était House qui choisissait précisément ce qu'ils allaient manger, et Wilson qui le préparait. C'était House qui encourageait Wilson quand il désespérait à cause de ses études, et Wilson qui écoutait son silence quand il était préoccupé. C'était House qui aidait Wilson à saisir des notions de médecine qu'il ne comprenait pas bien, et Wilson qui aidait House à parvenir à des hypothèses de diagnostics. Ils passaient parfois leurs pauses déjeuners à s'appeler tout en mangeant, juste pour avoir quelqu'un de vraiment proche à qui parler. Wilson ne retrouvait chez personne à son université l'ardeur négativiste de House, et House ne retrouvait chez personne à son hôpital le dévouement naïf de Wilson.

A plusieurs reprises, House faillit être renvoyé, mais Cuddy prenait toujours sa défense,

l'accompagnant ensuite jusqu'à chez lui pour lui manifester son mécontentement envers son attitude. House ne s'excusait jamais ; Wilson le faisait à sa place.

Si leur complicité était forte, leurs disputes n'en étaient que plus violentes. Là aussi, leur caractère différait : House gardait en toute circonstance un sang-froid glacial, alors que Wilson en arriva presque plusieurs fois à jeter des objets à travers l'appartement. Ils finissaient immanquablement par s'enfermer chacun de leur coté, puis le lendemain matin, écrasé par la culpabilité, Wilson se réveillait plus tôt, regardait House dormir, puis le réveillait.

Et la vie reprenait comme si de rien n'était.

Cuddy loua plusieurs fois leurs liens puissants, et chercha même chez House des signes extérieurs de gratitude envers la gentillesse de son ami, malgré son comportement odieux. Elle n'en vit jamais, ou peut-être ne les remarqua-t-elle pas ; mais Wilson ne semblait pas vouloir quoi que ce soit en échange, mis à part de l'amitié. Il répéta souvent à la jeune femme que, malgré les grands airs insensibles qu'il se donnait, House avait sûrement plus de cœur que la plupart de ses contemporains.

Chaque matin, en plus du réveil, ils avaient des rituels particuliers. D'abord, House se plaignait d'avoir été réveillé trop tôt, jusqu'à ce que Wilson soit obligé de le sortir à moitié du lit ; puis ils sortaient des placards tout ce qui pouvait servir à petit déjeuner, et s'asseyaient à la table de la cuisine. Là, Wilson lisait leur horoscope du jour à voix haute dans le journal qu'il avait ramené avant de réveiller son meilleur ami – Verseau pour l'un, Poissons pour l'autre. House répétait toujours que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter attentivement ce qui attendait les Verseau pour la journée. Souvent, le soir arrivé, ils riaient ensemble de toutes ces choses qui ne leur étaient pas arrivé, essayant parfois de trouver dans des événements insignifiants des correspondances cachées avec les prédictions du journal.

Puis ils prenaient les transports en commun, chacun de leur coté – Wilson ayant laissé sa voiture à son ex femme. House se plaignait souvent des gens qu'il était obligé de côtoyer et d'écouter, aussi pour son anniversaire, Wilson lui offrit un lecteur de cassettes audio portable.

Comme la gentillesse, les cadeaux étaient rarement rendus par House ; mais de ça non plus, Wilson ne se plaignait jamais.

*******

Un matin, pour une fois, alors que ce n'était même pas un jour de travail, House se leva avant Wilson. Il entra dans sa chambre, et, après avoir allumé la lumière, s'approcha de son lit et le secoua doucement, mais n'obtint comme seule réponse qu'un grognement mécontent.

- Jimmy, je dois voir un truc avec Cuddy, on a rendez-vous toute la matinée, s'exclama House sans penser au fait que son ami venait à peine de se réveiller. Mais je reviendrais à midi, donc tu prépareras à bouffer, d'accord ?

Wilson se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage à deux mains avant de soupirer, laissant ses paumes plaquées sur ses paupières closes.

- Ah, excuse-moi pour la lumière, fit House, mais à son ton il était évident qu'il n'était pas du désolé.

- Reste allumé, marmonna Wilson en se frottant les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. House leva un sourcil, considérant son ami un instant. Puis il se mit à rire.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Wilson rosit et se retourna pour fixer le mur. Il articula mollement :

- Laisse allumé.

House acquiesça. Il sortit de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, sans pouvoir se séparer de l'impression qu'il avait vraiment vexé son ami.

Wilson s'assit sur son lit et lissa ses cheveux avec sa main. Il fixa l'interrupteur un long moment avant se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une sorte de malaise s'installa entre eux, un malaise dont House ne parvenait pas à saisir l'origine. Lui qui, en principe, comprenait tout – à commencer par l'attitude et les réactions de son meilleur ami – ne voyait pas du tout le pourquoi de cette gêne soudaine. Pourtant, tout deux s'affairaient à faire comme si de rien n'était ; mais parfois, House surprenait Wilson à le fixer longuement, et parfois, Wilson surprenait House en train de faire de même.

Un matin, Wilson disparut de l'appartement sans dire où il allait. House alla jusqu'à ranger et soulever chaque objet dans chaque pièce pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas laissé un mot précisant où il était, mais il ne trouva rien. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais une sonnerie retentissant dans la salle de bain l'informa que son ami avait laissé son portable.

En désespoir de cause, il appela Cuddy. Celle-ci répondit immédiatement.

- House ? C'est vous ? demanda-t-elle, et House remarqua à sa voix qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous savez où est Wilson.

Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Assis très droit sur le canapé, il étendit ses jambes et les posa sur la table basse, manquant de renverser un verre à moitié vide au passage.

Cuddy se racla la gorge.

- James ? Non, non je ne sais pas où il est. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

De frustration, House se mordit la lèvre.

- Il a laissé son portable ici.

- Oh.

Cette conversation ne menait nul part. Il soupçonnait Cuddy de chercher à la faire aller dans ce sens. Il reposa ses pieds sur le sol, ne trouvant même pas divertissante la chute brutale du verre qui s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux et répandant son maigre contenu sur le tapis. Le bruit lui rappela un miroir qui se casse.

- Vous… vous avez cassé quelque chose, House ? demanda Cuddy d'un ton inquiet. Il sourit.

- J'ai fait tombé un verre. Sur le nouveau tapis. Dites bien ça à Wilson quand vous le verrez, parce que ça sera intact quand il reviendra.

Il marqua une pause. Il entendait – à peine – la respiration de Cuddy à l'autre bout du fil, mais elle ne disait rien, hésitant peut-être à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire à Wilson qui se trouvait peut-être à ses cotés.

- Répondez par oui ou par non, fit House finalement. Est-ce qu'il est avec vous ?

Cuddy hésita quelques secondes, puis soupira :

- Non. Il n'est pas là. Je vous assure.

House hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne fut pas dupe – sans penser que, de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir.

- Est-ce qu'il… (House hésita. Sa prochaine question allait sembler tellement… _ambiguë_.) Est-ce qu'il voit quelqu'un ?

Il y eut un silence si long que House crut que Cuddy avait posé le téléphone ; mais soudain elle se racla la gorge de nouveau.

- Oh, _House_. Vous êtes incroyables, tous les deux. Vous êtes complètement opposés mais vous pensez aux mêmes choses. (Elle se tut quelques secondes.) Non, il ne voit pas quelqu'un. A vrai dire…

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration.

- A vrai dire il croyait que vous me voyiez, _moi._

House cilla. Il remarqua à peine les cris de protestations audibles du coté de Cuddy – des cris qui ne pouvaient venir que de Wilson. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il fut incapable de parler. Il reprit son souffle pour essayer de protester, mais à la place il éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il entendit Cuddy posa sa main sur le combiné. « Il rit. » entendit-il difficilement. Cela le fit rire encore plus.

Quelqu'un d'autre prit le combiné.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, Gregory House ! cria Wilson, tant et si bien que son interlocuteur écarta le téléphone de son oreille. Vous aviez pris rendez-vous toute une matinée, j'ai pensé…

- Ooooh, fit House, et il se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il était soudain de bien meilleure humeur. Tu es jaloux. Jaloux, jaloux jaloux _jaloux_ !

- _Je ne suis pas jaloux_ ! protesta Wilson, mais cela ne servait à rien.

House continua de répéter le mot jusqu'à ce que, à court de patience, Wilson raccroche enfin. En entendant retentir la tonalité, il sourit et reposa le téléphone, triomphant.

*******

Une fois le malaise disparu, il sembla aux deux amis que leur relation s'était renforcée.

Un soir, alors qu'il devait se mettre au travail, Wilson accepta de sortir avec House. Il n'arrivait jamais à refuser ; encore moins depuis l'épisode avec Cuddy. Il suffisait que Gregory le transperce avec ses yeux bleus clairs brillants pour qu'il lâche un « oui » désespéré.

House trouvait ça très amusant.

Ce soir-là, il l'emmena dans le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Il le tira par sa la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au comptoir, où ils s'assirent. Wilson roula des yeux et soupira, portant sa main à sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait laissé en plan pour cette soirée.

Voyant son air préoccupé, House commanda deux verres de vodka et tendit le premier à son ami, qui le fixa du regard un moment avant de l'accepter. House but une première gorgée, mais Wilson se contenta de le dévisager. Quand House finit son verre et appela le barman pour en commander un autre, Wilson n'avait toujours pas touché à sa boisson. Il regarda House descendre son deuxième verre sans rien dire.

- Tu devrais boire, marmonna House, et il avait déjà l'air un peu saoul.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. (Il lui tendit son propre verre.) Etant donné l'état dans lequel tu vas te mettre, il vaudrait mieux que je reste sobre.

House pouffa en prenant le verre. Il en but une première gorgée, observant son compagnon. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ? demanda-t-il en buvant une deuxième gorgée.

- Parce que tu risquerais bien de te tuer, répondit Wilson avec une espèce de tendresse dans la voix. Je sais que tu aimes ça. T'autodétruire.

House reposa le verre.

- Toi aussi, tu aimes ça, murmura-t-il lentement. Mais c'est plus mental, chez toi… (Il porta sa main à son front.) Je crois.

Wilson sourit, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Il préféra se taire, regardant son ami vider un nouveau verre.

Pendant qu'il en commençait un quatrième, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs s'assit à coté de James. Elle commanda une bière avec un soupir. Il se retourna légèrement pour la regarder.

House lui envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe. Il fit volte-face :

- Hé, ça fait mal !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel, prétendant n'être au courant de rien. Wilson se frotta la nuque. Il allait lui demander des explications quand une voix de femme retentit derrière lui :

- Excusez-moi ?

Wilson se retourna de nouveau, surpris d'entendre la jeune blonde lui adresser la parole. House se mit à faire tourner son verre dans sa main, prêtant déjà une oreille attentive à la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Vous habitez par ici ? demanda-t-elle prudemment, mais avant que Wilson ai pu répondre, elle reprit très vite : Oh ! je m'appelle Judith.

- James, fit Wilson avec un gentil sourire – et House le singea grossièrement derrière lui, mais il l'ignora. Oui, je n'habite pas très loin. Pourquoi ?

House finit son quatrième verre et poussa le dos de Wilson avec son pied. Luttant contre la tentation de se retourner pour lui jeter son verre au visage, il s'efforça d'afficher le sourire le plus naturel possible.

- Eh bien… je devais retrouver un ami mais il ne pas toujours pas contacté, alors je cherche quelqu'un pour me faire…

House éclata de rire, manquant de faire tomber Wilson de son tabouret à cause d'un mouvement brusque de son pied. Judith cilla, mais réussit à rester presque impassible.

- …visiter, termina-t-elle à voix basse.

Wilson se frotta la nuque, gardant son sourire.

- Ce serait avec plai…

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé.

Puis un deuxième.

Et un troisième.

Le barman se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait, et Wilson se retourna lentement.

House s'amusait maintenant à laisser tomber ses verres vides sur le sol. Il posa sur son ami ses yeux brillant plus que jamais, alors qu'il lâchait un quatrième verre.

- Greg. Ne fais pas ça, murmura Wilson, et c'était comme s'il le suppliait.

Mais l'intéressé se contenta de sourire. Judith observait la scène, bouche-bée. Comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, le barman se mit à hurler :

- Mais… mais vous êtes malade ! Vous avez idée de combien coûtent ces verres ? Ca se voit que c'est pas vous qui les…

- Laissez, coupa Wilson d'une voix lasse en lâchant House du regard. Je vais payer. Il est saoul. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

House voulut protester, mais au regard que lui jeta James il sut qu'il avait été trop loin. Aussi, c'est en silence qu'il regarda son ami payer ce que _lui_ venait de jeter par terre. Il voulut commander un dernier verre de vodka, mais avant qu'il ai pu parler, Wilson se tourna violemment vers lui.

- Tu ne sais décidément pas te comporter avec les gens ! (La colère déformait son visage. House sentit quelque chose de froid au niveau de son ventre.) Tu n'as plus sept ans, House ! Tu ne peux pas casser l'argenterie et ensuite, accuser le chat de la maison ! Je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ta femme, ni ton valet !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua. En d'autres circonstances, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il serait juste parti. Il aurait quitté le bar, il l'aurait laissé seul, il l'aurait laissé se débrouiller, peut-être même qu'il ne l'aurait jamais revu. Mais là…

Mais là, c'était à Gregory House qu'il avait affaire. Quand il reprit ses esprits, ce dernier le fixait du regard. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, House cligna des yeux et regarda à droite, avant de fixer un point situé juste au dessus de la tête son ami.

Il l'avait blessé. Wilson connaissait ce tic. Il ne survenait pas souvent, mais il survenait quand il disait quelque chose qui, malgré toute l'indifférence de House, parvenait à le toucher. C'était ce qu'il venait de faire.

En d'autres circonstances, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Qu'à cause de lui, il s'était ridiculisé, avait du payer pour des verres qui effectivement, valait outrageusement chers pour ce qu'ils étaient. Qu'à cause de lui, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil la jolie Judith aller demander son chemin à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ce type bizarre qui traînait derrière lui un malade mental comme meilleur ami.

Mais là, c'était à Gregory House qu'il avait affaire. Et justement : _c'était son meilleur ami_. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, et…

- Excuse-moi, dirent-ils au même moment. Si les excuses de House n'avaient été qu'un murmure, elles avaient cependant été formulées. Wilson sourit.

- Viens, on va prendre le bus pour rentrer.

Il se leva, et lui tendit la main comme à un enfant. House hésita un instant, puis la prit pour se lever à son tour. Ils restèrent face à face, main dans la main, un moment, à se regarder. Puis Wilson se rappela qu'il était James Wilson, qu'il était un homme, et qu'il tenait la main de Gregory House, qui était un homme, au milieu d'un bar plein à craquer. Perturbé, il brisa le contact, laissant retomber sa main.

House ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, cependant, Wilson ne se priva pas pour l'embêter alors qu'il s'endormait à moitié sur lui.

- Qui est-ce qui est jaloux, maintenant ? demanda-t-il malicieusement, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. House ronflait.

Il prit le Walkman de ses mains, attrapa les écouteurs et les mit dans ses propres oreilles.

Quand il entendit l'air de _Leave a Tender Moment Alone_, il se surprit à avoir envie de pleurer. Au lieu de cela, il se cala un peu plus contre son ami, profondément endormi sur son siège de bus.

*******

Les saisons passaient, et au fil du temps, Wilson se surprit à penser que leur relation évoluait peut-être vers _autre chose_. Quoi, ça, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Mais parfois, House le surprenait en train de le regarder, et il se sentait obligé de détourner le regard, comme s'il l'avait pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Ces petits incidents mis à part, leur vie restait la même. Wilson cuisinait, House jouait à la Game Boy, Wilson rangeait, House foutait le bordel, Wilson était insomniaque, House dormait beaucoup trop.

Cette routine continua longtemps, jusqu'au jour où Wilson termina ses études.

C'était une journée mémorable. House venait de se faire renvoyer de Boston pour la deuxième fois, mais Cuddy négociait fermement pour qu'il soit repris. Il était au téléphone avec elle quand Wilson rentra ce soir-là pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et fixer le poste de télévision éteint.

Malgré le fait que Wilson ne parlait plus que de l'arrivée imminente de ses résultats depuis des semaines, cela ne vint à aucune moment à l'esprit de House. Il se contenta de le regarder, perplexe, avant de se rappeler que Cuddy était en train de lui parler.

- …dans quelques années, je pense pouvoir arriver à diriger un hôpital, finit-elle de dire. Elle marqua une pause, et comprenant que interlocuteur ne l'avait même pas écouté, elle lança plus fort : Si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, House, vous pouvez raccrocher…

Elle n'eut qu'à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il raccrochait déjà.

Il alla s'asseoir à coté de son ami. Celui-ci sondait toujours les mystères absolus de la télévision éteinte, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Par moment, son poing se serrait et se desserrait dans un mouvement convulsif.

- Eh, Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda House en se penchant vers lui. Wilson tourna la tête de son coté, et il sourit. Si Gregory House ne haïssait pas autant les clichés que les conférences, il aurait pu dire qu'il _brillait de l'intérieur tant il avait l'air heureux_.

- J'ai réussi.

House leva un sourcil.

- Génial ! (Il se tut un moment. Wilson grimaça, comprenant qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient.) …réussi quoi ?

Wilson attrapa le coussin le plus proche et lui écrasa sur le visage.

- Mon diplôme ! Je vais pouvoir exercer ! hurla-t-il pratiquement, et il se mit à rire.

Après deux secondes de suspens, House se mit à rire à son tour – et tous deux savaient que cela valait toutes les congratulations du monde. Wilson renversa House sur le canapé, et débuta une bataille de coussins dignes d'un dortoir de colonie rempli de gosses de dix ans.

Quand tous les coussins furent éparpillés à travers l'appartement, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, épuisés, House en travers du canapé et Wilson à moitié couché sur la table basse. Pendant cinq minutes, le silence fut complet, brisé seulement par leurs respirations haletantes.

Puis House se releva sur un coude pour jauger son ami du coin de l'œil.

- Et si on allait fêter ça au bar ?

Wilson fit la moue, roulant sur lui-même pour lui tourner le dos.

- La dernière fois qu'on y est allé, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé, tu ne crois pas ?

House haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, duquel il sortit une bouteille de vodka qu'il déboucha. Il força Wilson à glisser jusqu'au sol et posa la bouteille sur la table basse.

- Voilà, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol. Et tu peux boire, puisqu'ici il ne risque pas de m'arriver grand chose.

- Si, soupira Wilson en prenant cependant la bouteille. Tu peux te mettre à vomir partout.

Il but une gorgée et, avec une grimace, passa la vodka à son ami, qui but l'équivalent de deux verres servis au bar. House prit la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma. Sur un plateau télé à deux sous, un présentateur monotone parlait de conflits internationaux.

- C'est pas très folichon, comme fête, remarqua Wilson, l'air de rien en reprenant une gorgée de vodka.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on sorte le Scrabble ? Je croyais qu'il était réservé aux graaaandes occasions…

Wilson se mordit la lèvre, mais au lieu de répondre il but une nouvelle gorgée. House lui prit la bouteille des mains.

- Eh, laisses-en un peu pour les autres !

Il le fixa sans comprendre. House songea que faire boire de la vodka à jeun à quelqu'un qui devait à peine consommer une bière occasionnellement n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Malgré tout, il but une nouvelle gorgée et reposa la bouteille sur la table.

- Tu vas avoir un foutu mal de tête demain matin, se contenta-t-il de dire comme Wilson tendait la main vers la vodka. Il l'ignora et finit la bouteille qui était déjà presque vide.

Il se hissa sur le canapé où il essaya de s'asseoir, mais ne parvint qu'à se coucher à moitié. House s'assit sur le peu de place qu'il avait laissé, et commença à changer les chaînes. A chaque fois il ponctuait le changement d'un « Nul » ou « Ennuyeux ».

Il finit par éteindre le poste et se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier ne dormait pas, mais regardait le plafond aussi intensément qu'il avait fixé la télévision éteinte presque une heure auparavant. House leva les yeux, histoire de voir si le plafond comportait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ; mais c'était le même bon vieux plafond qu'ils avaient toujours eu depuis leur emménagement.

Malgré tout, il se mit à le fixer aussi. Ils passèrent ainsi peut-être une heure, peut-être dix minutes, à observer un point précis du plafond au dessus de leur tête.

Et puis…

- Je t'aime, murmura Wilson très bas ; mais dans le silence, ce qu'il venait de dire sembla résonner comme s'il l'avait crié.

House eut comme un coup au cœur ; lâchant le plafond du regard, il le dirigea vers le visage de son ami. Il avait les yeux fermés.

- Pardon ?

Wilson déglutit. Il ouvrit les yeux ; il se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, se frottant la nuque et évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- Rien. Je… (Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.) Je vais aller me coucher, je ne me sens pas très bien.

House ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête. Il suivit Wilson du regard alors que celui-ci se dirigeait, en zigzaguant légèrement, en direction de sa chambre.

Ravalant un bâillement, il s'étendit sur le canapé.

Il lui fallut près de deux heures pour arrêter d'essayer de décrypter ce qu'il avait cru entendre et réussir à s'endormir.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre (toujours aussi facultatives) :**

_HOLY FUGLY SHIT, CE CHAPITRE EST TROP LONG._

En le relisant j'ai franchement hésité. J'allais le couper après la scène du bar, mais finalement il est parti pour rester comme ça, j'ai peur de casser le rythme. Même si la scène du champagne reste number one dans mon cœur, je dois dire que celle du bar arrive ensuite. Et celle du coup de téléphone à Cuddy arrive en troisième, parce que c'est vraiment ce qui apporte le déclic (quoique, l'emménagement a peut-être été le véritable déclic ?)

Pour le boulot de House à Boston, non je n'ai pas choisi Boston au hasard, et en fait il y avait une bonne raison, basée sur le canon et tout, que j'avais trouvé en faisant mes recherches et en lisant une chronologie faite par une autre fan de House et Wilson, mais je l'ai oublié malheureusement… en attendant j'adore écrire Cuddy ! J'essaie de ne pas la faire trop intime de House et Wilson, mais un peu intime quand même, mais en fait le mieux avec elle c'est tous ces petits sous-entendus que je peux faire sur sa future carrière, comme son fameux « Moi-même je ne vous engagerais pas », hohoho.

Un jour, j'écrirais des chapitres qui ne se terminent pas en demi-cliffhanger.

Dédicace à Arianne-baby qui a été la première à lire le moment où House et Wilson se tiennent la main dans le bar, parce que j'adooooore ce moment et que je DEVAIS le partager avec quelqu'un. XD;

ps : le Scrabble c'est le bien.


	4. Que la raison ignore

Même si je n'ai toujours pas fini cette fanfic, à mon grand regret amer et détestable (mais ça va venir, ça va venir... l'inspiration me fuit, fuit, fuit, sans compter que j'ai regardé Prison Break ce qui a chamboulé mon été, et alors là je me mets à Supernatural n'en parlons même pas, si vous avez des techniques pour ramener l'inspiration Housienne je suis preneuse) j'ai décidé de poster la suite de cette fic dans l'éventualité éventuelle que quelqu'un en voudrait, et parce que, je dois l'avouer, j'aime bien ce chapitre.

Merci encore pour les reviews (jevouzème) et... j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 5 et de finir la fic asap, ff, comptez sur moi. ;_;

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 – Que la raison ignore

Prétendre qu'une déclaration n'a été faite que sur le coup d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool était assez simple, _en théorie_. Mais quand cette déclaration a été faite à quelqu'un avec qui vous vivez, quelqu'un qui vous dévisage chaque jour en vous posant cette question sans la formuler, cela devenait beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficile.

Malgré tout, House lui-même prétendait ne pas avoir entendu ; Wilson prétendait n'avoir rien dit, et ils prétendaient tous les deux avoir oublié. C'était simple, _en théorie_. En pratique en revanche, rien n'aurait pu être plus compliqué. Ils replongèrent bien trop vite dans cet état de froideur, ces longs silences qui les mettaient mal à l'aise tous les deux. Wilson ne réveillait plus House, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré son poste ; mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, chaque matin, d'aller le regarder dormir un peu avant d'aller faire semblant de faire autre chose. N'importe quoi.

Quand Cuddy passa, un après-midi, après avoir essayé de téléphoner à House toute la matinée, elle fut surprise par l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait dans l'appartement. Wilson lui ouvrit, mais il semblait fuir son regard. House dormait sur le canapé – ou peut-être faisait-il semblant ? Parfois, son ami se demandait s'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour qu'ils évitent de s'affronter.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Cuddy non sans hésitation, alors que Wilson lui servait un café.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser la tasse devant elle. Il s'assit, toujours sans rien dire, et se mit à fixer la table. Cuddy se racla la gorge.

Sans oser poser plus de questions, elle amena la tasse à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Il était infect, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque ; Wilson, de toute manière, semblait à des lieux de là où se trouvait son enveloppe corporelle.

Quand il se leva enfin, le geste sembla si brusque, si incongru que Cuddy sursauta à moitié.

- Je vais le réveiller, murmura Wilson sans la regarder.

Il sortit de la pièce, traversa le salon et se planta devant le canapé. Une sitcom insipide défilait sur l'écran de télévision, et si House faisait semblant de dormir, il faisait ça vraiment bien. Wilson posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua.

Avec un petit grognement de protestation, House ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-il non sans une certaine agressivité. Wilson essaya d'ignorer la sensation désagréable qu'il éprouvait au niveau de son estomac – ou peut-être était-ce plus haut.

- Cuddy est là. Apparemment, elle a essayé de t'appeler toute la matinée mais tu ne répondais pas.

House pinça les lèvres et le transperça du regard. Wilson n'avait pas encore appris à résister à ces yeux-là, aussi porta-t-il son attention sur le téléviseur, alors qu'une brunette déblatérait des idioties à un grand type blond.

Il y eut un très court silence, puis Wilson se rappela que Cuddy devait être en train d'attendre dans la cuisine. Il amorça le geste d'y aller ; House essaya de se redresser en position assise sur le canapé, mais il semblait avoir quelques difficultés. Quand il y arriva enfin, il poussa un profond soupir et posa ses mains sur son visage.

Il se releva un peu trop vite ; quelque chose, un petit flacon, tomba de sa poche sur le sol. Wilson se pencha pour le ramasser ; House serra les dents.

- Des somnifères, dit James le plus calmement possible, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : exploser. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je… tu es tellement _irresponsable_, Greg. Tu ne peux pas fuir tes…

L'intéressé le coupa avec un rire bref, qui pourtant ne laissait paraître aucune joie.

- Oh, mais oui ! Monsieur Responsable va me faire la leçon ! Monsieur Je-ne-fuis-pas-mes-problèmes-en-faisant-comme-si-rien-ne-s'était-passé ! Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se passe rien.

Wilson serra le flacon dans sa main, un peu trop fort. Le bouchon se défit et le peu de cachets qu'il restait se répandit sur le sol, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçut.

- C'est toi qui m'ignore ! cria presque House. C'est toi qui erre dans cette baraque comme s'il y avait une espèce de mur invisible entre nous, tout ça parce que tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Wilson lui jeta le flacon vide en pleine figure.

Avant qu'il ai pu même se rendre compte de son geste, House porta sa main à son visage, le fixant du regard. Il lui tourna le dos et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il s'enferma.

Wilson retourna dans la cuisine. Cuddy fit de son mieux pour agir comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Oui. Nous nous sommes disputés, murmura Wilson avec un pauvre sourire. Je pense que vous devriez revenir un autre jour. Vous n'êtes pas venue au bon moment pour voir House.

Elle acquiesça, et sans poser de questions, sortit de l'appartement.

Wilson resta un moment à regarder la porte d'entrée, avant de daigner enfin reporter son attention sur House. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre ; posa la main dessus.

Puis l'autre main.

- Gregory, je suis désolé, fit-il assez fort pour que son ami l'entende de l'autre coté. Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça, tu sais bien que quand je suis à bout de nerfs… (Il eut un petit rire, mais c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.) Tu sais bien, quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai cassé un miroir comme ça…

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Wilson avala sa salive difficilement.

- Greg, ne fais pas l'enfant…

La porte s'ouvrit un peu trop brutalement. Il dut reculer ; House se trouvait devant lui, le regard dur, sa veste sur les épaules.

Ils se considérèrent un moment.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, supplia Wilson très bas, mais déjà House marchait jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et sans même regarder derrière lui, sortit de l'appartement.

Wilson ne se sentit même pas la force de le suivre.

Tout seul soudain dans un si large espace prévu pour deux personnes, le silence lui parut bien pesant.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, pourtant. House allait sûrement s'acheter un paquet de cigarettes, et s'intoxiquer en les fumant une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus supporter sa propre présence. Alors il rentrerait. Qu'importe ce qu'il allait faire, il rentrerait.

Il rentrait toujours.

Cela n'empêcha pas Wilson de commencer à faire les cents pas dans l'entrée.

*******

Il faisait nuit.

Il pleuvait dehors, maintenant.

House avala la fumée de sa cigarette de travers et se mit à tousser. Il s'accrocha au réverbère et jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme qui le fixait comme s'il était une espèce de fou en liberté. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

Elle commençait à avoir un sale goût mouillé.

Lui-même commençait à avoir une sale odeur mouillée. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient. Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient à une maison dont les volets étaient fermés. Sûrement une honnête petite famille dont tous les bienheureux membres devaient être plongés dans le sommeil des justes. Il imagina le père très grand, brun, les cheveux courts, habillé et coiffé impeccablement ; sa femme est une petite rousse un peu ronde qui s'est fait déteindre en blond. Ils ont deux enfants, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et une fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Ils sont très heureux. Bientôt, le garçon va fêter son treizième anniversaire ; il aura sûrement un train électrique, assez grand pour faire trois fois le tour de la maison familiale…

Il jeta sa cigarette dans la flaque d'eau la plus proche.

Il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à croire qu'ils s'étaient embrouillés pour si peu. Ca ne signifiait pas grand chose, non ? Les filles se disent tout le temps « Je t'aime » entre copines. C'est un signe d'affection, rien de plus. Et puis, on dit n'importe quoi quand on est saoul, non ?

Oui, mais _Jimmy_. Jimmy avait réagi bizarrement.

_Ils_ avaient réagi bizarrement.

Il se leva, le temps d'allumer sa septième cigarette à l'abri sous un porche, puis il revint s'asseoir sur les marches. A quoi bon sortir sous la pluie si c'est pour rester sec ?

Il était trempé maintenant. C'était glacial. Les gens le regardaient étrangement. Une petite fille qui s'agrippait à sa mère – qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient dehors, si tard ? – essaya de lui donner quelque chose, mais sa génitrice l'en empêcha. Il en ressentit une certaine amertume.

Il pouvait peut-être dormir sous le porche. Ou même là, sur les marches.

Il essaya de souffler des ronds de fumée, mais il n'était pas concentré.

Est-ce que James s'en moquait ? Est-ce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du fait qu'il était dehors depuis des heures à se foutre en l'air, et qu'il pleuvait, et qu'il faisait froid ? Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de lui maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux. Il tira plusieurs fois sur la cigarette, encore et encore, jusqu'au filtre, et c'était si âcre qu'il se remit à tousser.

Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

Ou plutôt, il pleuvait encore ; mais il ne sentait plus la pluie tomber sur lui. C'était assez étrange. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il rêvait, ou peut-être qu'il avait développé une allergie subite à l'un des composants des cigarettes et qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Est-ce qu'une allergie pouvait provoquer des hallucinations ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de perdre l'esprit ?

- Gregory, fit une voix à coté de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Quelqu'un tenait un parapluie au dessus de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne le tenait plus au dessus de lui-même et devait être en train de se laisser tremper.

Il jeta sa cigarette et se tourna vers Wilson. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air inquiet. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient en train de coller à son front. Il avait mis son manteau à la va-vite parce qu'il avait attaché les boutons n'importe comment. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Gregory, est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

House ne répondit pas. A la place, il tourna la tête. Wilson lui agrippa le bras.

- Greg, je suis sérieux ! (Il le força à se retourner vers lui. House se mit à rire doucement.) Ca n'a vraiment rien de drôle, Greg !

- Je te jure que je n'ai rien pris, murmura House en le regardant dans les yeux. Je n'ai fait que fumer.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son paquet pour s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, profitant du parapluie ; mais Wilson les attrapa avant qu'il ai eu le temps d'en prendre une. Comme House le poussait pour les récupérer, elles tombèrent sur le sol, en plein dans une flaque d'eau.

Il y eut un silence. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, lâcha Wilson en se frottant la nuque.

Tous deux savaient très bien que c'était sa façon de lui demander de revenir. Indirectement.

- Non.

Son ton était catégorique. Un peu trop, peut-être. Il osa à peine regarder vers Wilson, qui continuait de se masser la nuque, et qui soupira lourdement.

Malgré tout, malgré la réponse abrupte de son ami, il continuait de tenir le parapluie au dessus de sa tête plutôt que la sienne. Ses vêtements étaient tout trempés maintenant, et ses cheveux dégoulinaient. House se rappela le jour où il lui avait confié qu'il allait divorcer.

Il y eut un nouveau battement, un nouvel instant de silence où ils restèrent à éviter de se regarder. La vie, l'amitié, l'amour. Les humains. Tout cela était beaucoup trop compliqué.

C'était à ça que House s'efforçait de songer ; mais son regard tomba tant bien que mal sur le visage décomposé de son ami, qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire ou comment réagir. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Ils avaient passé leur temps à marcher côte à côte d'un pas hésitant, comme deux ivrognes ou deux acteurs qu'on aurait placé dans une scène sans leur parler du scénario, sans leur dire quel était leur texte ; ils avaient passé leur temps à improviser, chacun faisant selon l'attitude, les répliques, les gestes de l'autre.

House sourit. Il n'y avait décidément que cet imbécile pour lui donner des idées aussi… _romantiques_. Ce devait être le mot. Il reporta son attention sur le paquet de cigarette, petit monticule qui se gorgeait tant et si bien d'eau qu'il allait finir par se décomposer.

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réagir, deux mains l'agrippèrent et l'attirèrent contre Wilson. Il sentit son souffle contre sa nuque. Son ami le serrait fort. Trop fort, presque.

- Gregory, souffla Wilson, et House crut qu'il sanglotait. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il avait la gorge nouée.

Le parapluie roula sur le sol.

- Tu me serres trop fort. James, murmura House, et son étreinte commença à se relâcher ; il posa ses mains sur celles de Wilson pour l'empêcher de le lâcher tout à fait.

Il regarda le parapluie s'agiter, les yeux à demi clos. Il allait sûrement s'envoler. Est-ce que ce n'était pas celui de Cuddy ? Il avait sûrement du lui voler à l'hôpital.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un moment, puis Wilson serra son étreinte une dernière fois avant de le lâcher pour de bon. Il attrapa le parapluie qui s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, et se releva. House l'imita.

Ils étaient tous les deux trempés maintenant. Wilson brandit malgré tout le parapluie au dessus de leur tête, et l'absurdité du geste les fit rire tous les deux.

- On se croirait dans une mauvaise série, railla House en posant sa main sur celle avec laquelle Wilson tenait le parapluie.

- Oh, oui, fit Wilson avec un sourire. Ce serait une série avec un diagnosticien misanthrope, et son meilleur ami le gentil oncologiste. Ils auraient des tas d'aventures rocambolesques dans un hôpital dirigé par une charmante jeune femme…

House se mit à rire. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans la direction de leur appartement. Les gens dans la rue les dévisageaient.

- Personne ne voudrait regarder ça, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ah, non, c'est vrai tu as raison. Personne d'autre que moi n'arrivera à supporter aussi longtemps ton sale ca…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce qu'elle aurait de toute façon été étouffée par la bouche de Gregory House. Il faillit le repousser, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, parce qu'ils étaient amis, parce qu'ils étaient _deux hommes_, parce qu'il y avait des gens qui allaient les voir ; mais à la place, il lâcha le parapluie qui fit une nouvelle fois connaissance avec le sol mouillé, et passa son bras autour de House. Sa bouche avait un goût amer de cigarette, qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé très désagréable, mais qui là avait quelque chose de très excitant. Parce que c'était House. Parce que c'était un homme. C'était comme conduire la voiture alors qu'on a que huit ans, comme faire quelque chose d'interdit.

House le tenait plaqué contre le mur avec sa main. Quand il le relâcha, Wilson avait la tête qui tournait.

- C'est le moment de revenir sur ta décision, lâcha House en jetant un coup d'œil sur le coté.

Wilson suivit son regard. Le parapluie, malmené par le vent et la pluie qui tombait toujours, s'agitait et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.

Il sourit. C'était le moment de voler les clés et de les mettre dans la serrure, quitte à foncer en plein dans un arbre ou un mur.

Alors qu'il rendait son baiser à House, le parapluie prit son envol, bien décidé à parcourir les Amériques et à aller rejoindre le continent européen.

*******

Ils avaient cru, au début, que ce serait étrange, gênant même ; que cela modifierait complètement leurs rapports. Ils avaient eu tort.

La vie restait la même. Leurs attitudes restaient les même. House ne devint pas plus agréable à vivre ; Wilson ne devint pas plus désagréable. Ils vivaient toujours ensemble, Wilson cuisinait toujours, House fuyait toujours les rendez-vous avec Cuddy.

Dormir ensemble leur avait d'abord semblé trop bizarre. A sa propre surprise, c'est Wilson cependant qui fit le premier pas, en entrant un soir dans la chambre de House pour se glisser dans son lit. La nuit fut mémorable, le lit étant trop petit pour deux personnes : c'était à celui qui envoyait l'autre par terre le premier. Wilson déclara qu'il achèterait un lit deux places le lendemain.

Cuddy fut invitée à l'installation du nouveau lit – ou plutôt, elle s'invita, y voyant une occasion de rencontrer House pour parler boulot – mais aucun mot ne fut prononcer sur le nouveau couple. Les deux intéressés échangèrent de nombreux regards, mais aucun n'osa amener le sujet.

Cela n'empêcha pas Wilson de prendre la main de House sous la table alors qu'il parlait avec Cuddy, qui grimpait peu à peu les échelons menant à son futur poste de directrice.

- Les places ne se libèrent pas facilement, dit-elle en se reservant du plat de viande que Wilson avait préparé. Mais j'ai bon espoir d'arriver à diriger un hôpital d'ici quelques années.

House acquiesça, et Wilson sentit qu'il mêlait ses doigts aux siens. C'était étrange, comme House était différent suivant qu'ils étaient en couple ou en amis. Ce n'était pas que son attitude changeait véritablement, non ; mais il semblait s'ouvrir, laisser sortir une partie de lui qu'il cachait au commun des mortels. Ce House qui était l'essence même de celui qu'il laissait voir aux autres. _Le véritable House._

…et ce dernier avait raison, l'amour leur embrouillait vraiment l'esprit et leur mettait de drôles d'idées dans la tête. Wilson se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Vous voudriez peut-être une place auprès de House à Boston ? lui demanda enfin Cuddy, lâchant House du regard.

Ce dernier serra sa main ; James lui jeta un coup d'œil pour le mettre en garde : il aimait bien faire en sorte de le mettre mal à l'aise en présence des autres.

- J'aimerai bien, oui, sourit Wilson. Je cherche un poste, mais parfois c'est un peu difficile à trouver.

Cuddy approuva, promettant de lui en trouver un le plus rapidement possible. L'hôpital avait besoin de sang neuf, ajouta-t-elle, et House lâcha sa main pour la reposer sur la table. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Wilson fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

C'était comme partager un grand et puissant secret.

Le soir, quand il rentrait de l'hôpital où il avait enfin été réengagé, House l'embrassait. Et Wilson se rendait compte à quel point, quand on est célibataire, tous les clichés de l'amour nous semblent stupides et puérils, alors que dès qu'on est en couple, on ne les remarque même plus. Ils s'embrassaient sans cesse. Parfois, quand House parlait trop, ou quand ils avaient l'air au bord de se disputer, Wilson l'embrassait. C'était une méthode parfaite pour mettre fin aux conflits.

House lui faisait toujours des avances. Il le transperçait du regard, et il souriait. Il l'embrassait sur la nuque, là où il était le plus sensible, et il respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il le prenait par les épaules et il le poussait sur le canapé et il défaisait sa cravate et c'était toujours tellement intense ; Wilson en arrivait à oublier qui ils étaient, où ils étaient. Ca n'était pas la réalité. C'était un jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux. Mais c'était un jeu sérieux, un jeu qui répondait à des règles précises.

C'était un jeu dangereux, aussi.

Le matin, après s'être levé, Wilson regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain ses cheveux emmêlés dans tous les sens. Il fixait son reflet et songeait que peut-être, en fait, il n'aimait pas vraiment les hommes. Il n'aimait que House. Il n'y avait que Gregory, Gregory et ses yeux bleus et ses mains et l'odeur nauséabonde de cigarette sur ses vêtements et ses baisers et son égoïsme et son indifférence envers les autres qui fait qu'on se sent si important.

Il y avait les femmes. Il y avait Cuddy et comme elle était charmante et intelligente, et il y avait les jolies infirmières et les autres femmes, celles qu'il croisait parfois le matin dans le bus. Mais il n'y avait pas d'hommes. Il n'y avait que House. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le regarder _comme s'il lui appartenait_.

Gregory, en le regardant effectuer tous les matins ce rituel, songeait aux même choses. C'était un amour exclusif.

Ou alors ils étaient juste sérieusement en déni.

Parfois, House fixait un peu trop Cuddy, et Wilson l'ignorait pendant un moment. C'était ridicule, mais cela ne dépassait pas plus de quelques minutes. Quand Wilson avait le malheur de dévisager une jeune femme, House lui faisait parfois la tête pendant des heures, voire même un jour entier. Il ne pouvait pas partager Wilson. C'était un amour exclusif ; il ne pouvait être consommé que par eux deux.

Chaque matin, Wilson regardait House dormir à coté de lui, et il l'embrassait gentiment pour le réveiller. Baiser qui donnait souvent suite à des actions beaucoup moins chastes. Wilson savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait ressenti du _dégoût_ à l'idée de faire l'amour avec un homme. Mais ce n'était pas un homme. C'était House. Et il était très convaincant.

Peut-être même que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Peut-être que c'était juste… une version particulière de l'amitié. Une version améliorée.

Mais quand Gregory House lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait en couvrant ses épaules et sa nuque de baisers, ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Ils le savaient parfaitement.

A plusieurs reprises, Wilson faillit en parler à Cuddy. Elle n'était peut-être pas vraiment leur amie, mais elle était la personne la plus proche de lui, hormis House. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis. Hommes, femmes, personne. Il n'y avait que House. Et pour House, il n'y avait que Wilson.

Peut-être savaient-ils depuis le début qu'ils allaient inexorablement vers une catastrophe.

Quelque fois, House recevait des appels de sa mère. Il lui parlait de sa vie, de son travail, et de sa cohabitation avec son meilleur ami, _James Evan Wilson_. Chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom, Wilson tendait l'oreille pour écouter ce que son ami disait à propos de lui, et d'eux. House ne mentionna jamais leur couple, comme il ne le mentionnait pas à Cuddy ; mais il ne tarissait pas d'éloges – souvent assez ironiques, soit – à son sujet.

Tant et si bien que Blythe demanda à voir ce fameux James, lui qui semblait si gentil et charmant. House commença par refuser, mais Wilson trouva au contraire que c'était une excellente idée, et que House pouvait aussi rencontrer sa propre famille. Elle n'avait rien de parfait, pas plus que celle de House, qui surtout ne voulait pas voir son père ; mais c'était sa famille, et c'était important.

House accepta à force d'obstination. Il accepta même de s'habiller convenablement ; il laissa Wilson nouer sa cravate et en profita pour l'embrasser. Cela les fit rire.

- Il va falloir que tu te tiennes mieux que ça, fit Wilson en se coiffant devant le miroir. House tira la langue.

- Mon père en ferait peut-être une crise cardiaque, si on s'embrassait devant lui. Ce serait bien.

Wilson soupira mais n'émit aucune remarque. Il se contenta de sortir de la salle de bain, suivi de près par son meilleur ami particulier. Ils sortirent ensemble de l'appartement ; il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et House se mit à rire.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, on aurait encore un parapluie, fit-il remarquer à Wilson. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, hélant un taxi.

- Tu n'as qu'à en voler un autre à Cuddy, rétorqua-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

House l'imita en se moquant ; l'obsession de Wilson pour son apparence physique l'amusait toujours autant depuis le soir de leur rencontre. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à l'idée de rencontrer les House se manifestait dans ce recoiffage incessant, et une augmentation de son tic habituel – se frotter la nuque.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, lança House alors qu'un taxi s'arrêtait enfin à leur hauteur. Ma mère va t'adorer.

Wilson se contenta de sourire.

La mère de House les accueillit avec plaisir. Elle serra House dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit, répétant à quelle point elle était heureuse de le voir après toutes ces années. Wilson capta son regard et House leva les yeux au plafond, ce qui le fit sourire. Quand Blythe le lâcha enfin, elle se tourna vers Wilson.

- Vous devez être James, fit-elle d'un air ravi. Comme vous avez l'air gentil et intelligent ! Venez ici, que je vous embrasse.

Wilson se laissa faire sans discuter quand elle le prit dans ses bras à son tour. House se retint de rire en observant la scène.

Ils allèrent tous les trois au salon, où se tenait, debout très droit, John House. Son fils attrapa son ami par la manche. Wilson sentit le malaise de Gregory et lui jeta un regard rassurant.

- John, voici James Wilson ! s'exclama Blythe, enchantée. Ne restons pas plantés là, passons vite dans la salle à manger !

Wilson tendit la main à John, qui la serra avec un léger sourire. House suivit sa mère dans la salle à manger sans accorder une seule parole à son père, et James songea qu'accepter l'invitation de Blythe House n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

Le repas se déroula presque dans le silence, à l'exception de Blythe qui prenait visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Wilson. John ne cessait de jeter des regards à son fils qui l'ignorait ostensiblement, se contentant d'observer Wilson, notant à quel point il avait l'air à l'aise – ou alors, faisait bien semblant.

- Greg a dit que vous vous étiez spécialisé dans le suivi des malades du cancer, c'est vrai ? demanda Blythe alors que Wilson lui servait à manger.

- Oui, je suis spécialiste en oncologie, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aime… prendre soin des gens.

House sourit en le surprenant en train de l'observer, et Wilson sentit son pied frotter contre sa jambe. Il rougit légèrement et le foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est pas l'activité préférée de Gregory, remarqua John, l'air de rien.

Ce fut au tour de Blythe de foudroyer son mari du regard. Les deux House baissèrent les yeux vers leurs assiettes, et le silence reprit ses droits.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, House s'effondra sur le canapé avec un long soupir. Il défit sa cravate et la jeta sur la table basse. Wilson s'assit à coté de lui.

- Eh, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, si ? murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Ta mère est très gentille.

House fit une grimace, et pour toute réponse, le renversa sur le canapé. Il défit la cravate de son ami, qui alla rejoindre la sienne sur la table.

- Mes parents auraient sans doute préféré t'avoir comme fils, fit House en l'embrassant dans le cou. Wilson ferma les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

House émit un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement. Il se cala un peu mieux contre son ami, commençant notamment à déboutonner sa chemise. Wilson le laissa faire en riant légèrement.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des moments où tu ne penses pas à ça ? demanda-t-il alors que House continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le haut du torse.

- Oui, répondit House en levant les yeux pour le regarder. Mais quand j'y pense, ça me détend.

*******

Après ce qu'ils ne pouvaient considérer que comme l'échec de la rencontre avec les House, Wilson hésitait à appeler ses parents pour convenir d'une soirée. House insista cependant, tout comme il avait insisté pour rencontrer Blythe et John ; il lui devait bien ça. Wilson finit par passer un coup de téléphone à sa mère, qui accepta sans hésiter, arguant qu'elle allait en plus de ça prévenir son frère pour qu'il vienne dîner.

- Tu es sûr que ta mère a bien compris ? demanda House quand Wilson le lui annonça. Elle a pas cru que j'étais ta petite amie ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Wilson se contenta de rire mais ne répondit pas.

La soirée suivit la même préparation ; House ignora son ami quand il lui proposa de lui apprendre à nouer ses cravates, préférant essayer de lui voler un nouveau baiser. Wilson posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le repousser légèrement.

- Quand nous étions « amis », je ne me rappelle pas que tu étais aussi chiant, nota Wilson.

Pour toute réponse, House attrapa sa main et l'écarta, parvenant ainsi à l'embrasser.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Wilson, House remarqua chez son ami un changement de comportement. Il arrangea sa cravate et ses cheveux une dernière fois avant de sonner, jetant un coup d'œil à House qui le gratifia d'une grimace.

Un jeune homme, qui ressemblait à Wilson, ouvrit la porte. Son frère lui sourit, et, désignant House, fit les présentations.

- Jacob, voici Gregory House. Greg, voici mon frère Jacob, se contenta-t-il de dire, le plus simplement du monde. House s'avança pour serrer la main du modèle rajeuni de son meilleur ami.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, fit Jacob avec un sourire. James parle de vous parfois quand il appelle ; il a dit que vous étiez assez particulier.

- Particulier, oui, c'est tout moi, approuva House avec un grand sourire.

Wilson se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison. Une femme, qui devait être la mère de Wilson, les attendait. Aussitôt elle se précipita sur lui, tripotant ses vêtements et ses cheveux avec un air préoccupé ; House crut même entendre un début de prière, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Jacob leva les yeux au ciel pendant que sa mère étreignait son autre fils de toutes ses forces ; puis elle se tourna vers House.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Gregory, dit-elle d'un air très sérieux. Je m'appelle Emmanuelle, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Emma.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Greg, glissa House avec un léger sourire. Wilson échangea un regard amusé avec son frère.

Emmanuelle eut un petit rire et les invita à la suivre.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Wilson ou même House, la soirée se passa à merveilles. Jacob s'avéra un interlocuteur intéressant, surtout quand il se chamaillait avec son frère. Le père n'avait rien de particulier ; il ne semblait pas une véritable présence dans la maison, tout au plus salua-t-il Gregory quand on le lui présenta. Emmanuelle, au contraire, voulut tout savoir sur lui, ce qui rappela à House un interrogatoire judiciaire – ou un questionnaire spécial « petite amie », ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi Wilson avait souvent l'air mal à l'aise.

Au moment de se séparer, Emmanuelle confia à House à quel point elle remerciait le Seigneur d'avoir mis sur la route de son fils quelqu'un de confiance qui lui permette de vivre sa passion tout en restant dans le droit chemin – et House se sentit vraiment gêné, songeant que son Seigneur ne devait probablement pas considérer l'homosexualité comme un critère du « droit chemin ». Elle insista cependant pour lui donner un cadeau, et lui tendit des partitions de chants juifs, puisqu'apparemment Wilson avait parlé de sa passion pour la musique, et notamment son don pour le piano. House les accepta de bonne grâce, ignorant l'expression agacée de son ami.

Quand ils rentrèrent, House décrocha le téléphone pour appeler sa mère. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Wilson quand il comprit qu'il demandait à ses parents de faire livrer son piano jusqu'à leur appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva le lendemain, et lorsqu'il fut installé là où il y avait de la place, House s'assit devant et commença à jouer tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Wilson posa les partitions sur le piano, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, dit-il en regardant House déchiffrer les notes.

- Oh, mais je ne fais pas ça pour toi, rétorqua House sans le regarder, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Je fais ça pour _belle-maman _.

Il commença à jouer, et Wilson ferma les yeux ; il reconnaissait les airs des chants qu'il entendait dans son enfance quand ils allaient en famille à la synagogue. House lui jeta un coup d'œil, ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration. Wilson sursauta quand il rata une note, et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Wilson lui accorda un sourire gêné, sortit de la pièce pour ramener un tabouret. Il prit place à coté de son ami, qui le regardait sans comprendre.

Wilson tendit les mains au dessus du clavier.

- Apprends-moi, murmura-t-il en fixant le piano, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

House sourit lui aussi ; il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur le clavier. Le bruit les fit rire.

Il passèrent l'après-midi sur le piano, House apprenant tant bien que mal à Wilson à en jouer. A la fin de la journée, Wilson savait à moitié interpréter le premier chant des partitions, et House était épuisé.

Il s'effondra sur le lit, et James le rejoignit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. House passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et il songea que peut-être Emmanuelle Wilson avait dit vrai : ce devait être « le Seigneur » qui avait mis son fils sur son chemin.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre (youpi) :**

C'était quoi cette fin de chapitre gnangnan là. J'ai honte. Et vous avez vu les magnifiques noms de chapitre en moitié-moitié ? ho ho ho

Bon bah voilà. LA RELATION HOUSE/WILSON EST LA. Et je suis bien triste de terminer ce chapitre, parce que je sais ce qui va se passer dans le prochain (et je pense que vous vous en doutez aussi, ça commence par un S et finit par un y) et que ça me déprime de faire plonger cette fic dans l'angst absolu à cause de la fin de leur couple. Et ensuite ça va devenir encore plus angst avec l'infarctus non ? urghs

Les écrire en couple c'est vraiment génial. Franchement ça me donne envie d'écrire plus de fic Houson. GÂTEAU. Et en fait là j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Ah si ! faudrait que j'arrête les références à la con aux sitcoms, mais c'est que des fois j'écris des trucs qui me paraissent tellement cliché, je me dis « PLACE UN TRUC LA POUR REPARER »

Sinon mes chapitres deviennent vraiment trop longs.

Oh et pour les noms : Blythe et John sont les noms du canon ; pour Emma et Jacob j'ai inventé.


End file.
